


So What?

by fathercrowleys



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Self-Esteem Issues, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 09:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6560812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fathercrowleys/pseuds/fathercrowleys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delilah is a full figured woman with a love for her good friend Sam Winchester. After accidentally telling Dean about her mild crush on the other brother, Sam feels the need to confront her about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So What?

A soft frown slowly crept across her face, turning down the corners of her mouth. Plump, ruby red lips were almost at a pouting state as the young woman of only twenty-five tried not to look across the room at the male who was giving her the most annoyingly chipper grin. Dean must have spilled the beans to Sam because there’s no way Sam would’ve looked at her like that unless he knew. See, Lilah’s mother was friends with John Winchester and knew him quite well before he passed. It was no surprise really that she was bunking with the boys, as it had become a regular occurrence prior to John’s death. Being there for Sam and Dean became second nature afterward. Now, what Sam knew had to have been what she accidentally told Dean the day before—Delilah Mason had the world’s biggest crush on Sam Winchester.

“Lilaaah,” he teased from across the room. Her cheeks were beginning to flush a bright, rosy red color and her palms were sweaty. She tugged at the black cardigan around her curvy frame, nibbling at the inside of her bottom lip; God how she wanted to avoid life right now. The younger Winchester, who was clad in a black, grey, and red plaid shirt with Levi’s traipsed through the motel room over to where Delilah sat. She was parked in front of her own laptop at a small table near the kitchenette, looking timid as ever. Perhaps it was because Lilah was now face to face with someone who knew that she was crushing on them for the first time in her life.

“Delilah Jean! Why didn’t you tell me how you felt? You should’ve known Dean would tell me. He’s got a certain level of gossiper inside him,” Sam chuckled with a low, deep voice that she loved. It was music to her cute, petite, almost elf-like ears honestly. She tucked a long lock of ashy blonde locks behind the ear closest to Sam, glancing up at him with a look of sheer embarrassment. Her lips still hadn’t parted to speak, but Sam knew that something was up. “What’s wrong?” he asked, his facial expressions changing quickly from teasing to concerned as all hell.

The full figured woman sighed softly, shaking her head, “It’s… I thought maybe, just **maybe** , Dean could keep this one between us. ‘s not like it matters. It’s only ammo for you two to tease me.” Appalled at the statement, Sam furrowed his brows, scrunching his nose up a bit. How could he tease her? True, they were almost ten years apart, but as they grew up close, he’d always had feelings for her. With his plan to go to Stanford though, he never acted upon his feelings for fear of breaking her heart.

“Lilah… How could you say that? Dean’s a jerk—we all know that, but why would I use it as ammo to tease you?” genuinely curious at her thought process, Sam rested his elbows on the table before them, his chin rested on one palm. Wasn’t it obvious, she thought to herself, peering down at her plump midsection and curvy figure that some might call ‘plus size’ or even go as far as to call her a rude term like ‘fat.’ She just assumed that Sam would be like all the other men she’d liked; an asshole.

“I’m not sure if you’ve noticed, Sam… but I’m not Jessica, nor am I Ruby. Or Amelia for that matter. I’m fat and most guys… they don’t go for that,” salty tears swelled at the brim of her eyes from shaming her body so much. The brunet, younger Winchester could see her visibly upset and wanted to do something to make it better. The only thing he could offer at this point was the truth; the truth that he didn’t feel like ‘most guys’ did. “So what? You’re not Jess, Ruby, Amelia, anyone else I’ve been with. You’re different and that’s something really special. For the record though… call yourself fat again and I’ll be forced to kick your ass,” he teased her, trying to make her feel even a smidgen better than she clearly felt.

Delilah’s round face lit up like a lighthouse while she locked eyes with Sam. “You shouldn’t care what the world thinks of you. What other guys think of you. Especially if they’re assholes like that. You’re not a gross, skeletor-esque twig—so what?” his hand moved slowly to her thigh. “I think you’re perfect, honestly.” If her heart were to beat any faster, she’s surely die from a heart attack. A tiny grin crept across Sam’s face, allowing her to realize that he was being completely sincere with his kind words.

That being said, Sam brushed more of the dirty blonde colored hair away from her face with his free hand, the other still on her thigh. His face grew closer and closer to hers, the gap nearly bridging, but before it did, Delilah pressed her palms against his shirted chest. “Sam, you don’t need to do this. You can stop anytime,” her tone was a small mutter beneath her breath, but Sam still smiled at her. He sighed contently, watching Delilah dip her head down in defeat. His finger tipped her chin up, causing her to look him in the eye. “Delilah Jean Mason, you listen to me. I would never do something like this out of pity or any other reason that would be insincere to you. Alright? Just… relax.” his gorgeous smile with his pearly whites showing was adorable and it made her so much more comfortable.

She nodded, wetting her lips while Sam made it to his feet from the chair he perched on beside her. A hand extended to her, non-verbally asking her to take it and follow him to the bed. He knew that Dean wouldn’t be home for quite a while and now was as good of a time as ever. “Come. I want to show you just how **truly**  beautiful you are,” his smile lit up the room as Delilah took his hand, walking toward one of the beds with old fashioned, floral printed comforters on top of the mattress. He rested his large, calloused palms against her biceps, gently squeezing her arms while he leaned down to her short frame ever so slowly and allowed his lips to collide against hers.

There was a certain spark there that Sam never imagined would be. He had hoped and wished for it someday to happen, but it never did—until now. An electric current flowed through his body and coursed through the woman’s full figured structure. Her hands met his muscular, yet covered chest once more, feeling every muscle beneath the plaid fabric, and nearly melting at the level of toning. Sam’s hands rested at her hips after moving from her biceps. His head still dipped down a bit, gently ghosting to ball of his nose across hers while they shared the kiss.

Their kiss moved from a slow peck to more of a passion filled embrace where their lips couldn’t dare part from one another. Delilah backed them up until the backs of her knees were smack dab against the bed. From here she slowly sat on the edge, pulling Sam playfully down beside her. Normally in an instance like this, her insecurities would get the best of her, but not tonight. Sam was making her feel like a princess— **his**  princess. “Sam,” she managed to mumble breathlessly while the two’s kiss parted. A small frown that indicated how upset he was right now from her constant pulling away showed upon his face. He shook his head, pressing a finger to her supple lips, “Shh…”

The female was gently laid back onto the bed with Sam’s large, muscular hands supporting her body as he laid her back. She was beautiful, even if she couldn’t see that about herself. However, tonight Sam was determined to show her just how much of a lovely person she was. His fingers ghosted over the soft skin of her jaw after moving his finger away from her lips. Sam’s large, sausage like fingers moved from her jaw down to her clavicle and back up again to cup her face while he leaned in for another kiss filled with passion and this time, lust. At this point, he slid his other hand, the one that was free to do as it pleased, to slip off her dark cardigan before his hand moved beneath the hem of her cotton tee.

Delilah’s heart suddenly began to race with the amount of touching that was happening right now. By no means was she a virgin, but it wasn’t often that a male who actually cared for her would whisper sweet nothings into her ear and make her feel like the most beautiful girl in the world. Her hands found their way to the hem of his own shirt, tugging gently whilst he cupped her rounded face and kept the tender kiss in tact. He parted the kiss to look down at her long nails against the shirt, a tiny smirk on his face.

She lifted his shirt rather quickly for the pace that they’d been going up until now. Sam pulled away from her lips just long enough to tear off his shirt, tossing it to the floor. Lilah’s eyes immediately made their way to gaze upon the toned, muscled chest of the male hovering over her. He could feel her eyes virtually burning holes within him from her staring at his chest. He took one of her hands in his, placing it against his chest beside his anti-possession tattoo. While her eyes were distracted with his firm chest, Sam moved to kneel between her thighs with his arms on either side of her on the bed.

“You’re gorgeous… I hope you know that,” he whispered with a bit heavier breath than prior due to his level of arousal at the moment. The corners of her full lips turned up into a wide smile, nails dragging lightly down his chest to his abdomen. Any compliment she’d received tonight during this rendezvous with Sam Winchester drove her wild and just made her feel loved and wanted. Sam leaned back on his knees, touching her sides gently as he pushed up her shirt as well to lift it up over her head—with her aid—and toss it to the floor. He ran nimble fingers over her cute, sky blue lace bra, a sheepish grin on his features.

The male allowed his head to dip down and press soft, butterfly kisses against her chest while he unclasped the material behind her, her back arching up for him to do so. Once the brassiere was dropped with care to the floor, Sam marveled in her beauty, taking in the scent of her perfume while his eyes darted all over her upper half and his fingers danced delicately over her curvy body. “Fuck,” he muttered beneath his breath that was quite taken away.

A tiny giggle left her dimpled face, Sam’s smile growing wide as the cute, pleasing to the ears sound was heard. He leaned down, his entire body going with him, looking up into her baby blue eyes while his thin lips connected with one of her ample bosoms. His left hand went to the opposite, massaging the soft tissue to try and get a bit of a moan out of her. Once it was heard, he wanted more, flicking his tongue across her nipple, circling and sucking gently. Delilah’s soft moans were a side effect of the pleasure that the man’s tongue gave her. 

Wetting her lips, the the blonde took a breath before reaching beneath his body to unbutton her denim shorts, unzipping as well. Sam took it as a hint and allowed his hand that was massaging her breast to slips slowly down the smooth skin of her stomach to her pelvis, fingers hooking beneath the band of her panties only for a moment until suddenly his mouth moved from her flesh and he slithered down her body until his knees gently touched the floor. She glanced down to see that he was between her thighs, tugging down the shorts and panties leaving her nude body completely exposed.

Sam’s large, extremely masculine hands rested on both of her knees, parting her thighs. He anchored them over his shoulders, hands holding her thighs with a loose grip. Delilah touched the comforter beneath them, preparing herself to grip them with lust when he stopped pressing his lips against her inner thighs, growing closer and closer to her core with each kiss. Abruptly he stopped just before his jaw would touch her mound. She gazed down at him just as his moist tongue touched her warmth, parting her lips with it to dance along the sensitive bundle of nerves just between them.

A loud moan filled with satisfaction of finally easing the ache she felt within her echoed throughout the room while Sam went to work pleasing her, his tongue doing absolutely magnificent things that were sure to drive her wild and naturally, they did. He moved his left hand from her thigh, carefully slipping a finger to her entrance. The finger circled the entrance with his tongue still flicking across her clit before slowly sliding inside of her tight hole. She let out a soft whimper, her nails and fingers digging into the blanket harder.

The male also felt his level of arousal reaching a point where the length inside his jeans was ready to escape confinement. Sam pushed the finger in and out of her with a bit of friction from the tightness as well as her tensed body. He moved his mouth away, planting kisses along her pelvis and her thighs. “Relax, baby…” he whispered, feeling her gradually relax her body enough that he was able to insert a second finger and pick up the pace at which the fingers entered and exited her. His right hand moved to unbutton and unzip his jeans, ready at any moment.

“Sam,” her words were gasping and somewhat mewling. “I need you… Please.” She enunciated the well mannered plead while her eyes told how much she truly wanted him. Of course the male had no arguments as to why he didn’t feel it was a good time to do it. He gently rested her legs back on the floor before standing on both feet with them planted firmly. He raised a finger to her, signaling that he needed a moment. He left the room and went into the bathroom long enough to grab something, coming back with a condom that he raised for her to see, a goofy grin on his face.

She couldn’t help but smile as well, readjusting herself on the bed so that she was lying completely on the bed and not half off. Her eyes locked onto his lower half as he tugged down his jeans and slipped off his boxers. His member stood at attention after a few strokes and before long he was kneeling between her legs, rolling the condom onto himself. Once in place, he slowly spread her legs just a bit further, placing himself at her entrance. His heart was nearly beating out of his chest and as was hers. Their eyes locked, Sam gripping her hips as he eased himself inside of her, a soft groan tumbling down his lips.

Delilah moaned loudly, reaching to grab at his hands with her eyes never leaving his. There was a connection between them that caused sparks to fly and a certain level of electricity to flow through their bodies. Sam grunted softly, staying in place for a moment while she adjusted around him. His hands moved to grab hers and pin them up above her head, fingers interlaced and eyes locked. How he adored the woman beneath him and how she adored the man hovering above her. This was sexual tension built up for a while now—that they were both oblivious to—being let out.

His lips collided in a crash of two immensely lustful souls. A rough, yet passionate as ever, kiss was felt by the both of them as Sam slowly began to rock his hips back and forth, sliding in and out of her at a quite casual pace to begin with. Their bodies clunked together, sweat beading down Sam’s forehead as time went on and his rhythmic motions proceeded to increase in speed. Her mouth fell agape, back arching up to press her curvaceous body smack dab against his toned, muscular torso. 

The sounds that echoed around the room were quite loud and from both parties. Sam lifted his body, letting go of her hands to bring them to her hips again. Delilah whimpered in almost a whine as she didn’t want the intimate touching of their hands to stop. He used his hands on her hips to thrust harder and a bit deeper into her, jolting her up with each hard, grunt-filled thrust. “Sam!” she cried out, lip quivering quite a bit while he moistened his lips and angled himself to search for that special spot within her that was certain to help her reach a climax.

Droplets of sweat dribbled down his chest as it heaved up and down with pants escaping parted lips. Lilah gripped at the comforter, back still a bit arched until she felt him thrusting against the spot that sent a gasp from her throat and her jaw to drop. “Oh God, Sam!” her moaning whine was quite loud with a whimper and a far more serious quiver to her lip. Fingertips turned white from how tightly she gripped the blanket beneath them. Sam continued at it for a bit, trying to get her where he wanted her—ready for extreme bliss.

Sam gave a few more skilled thrusts into her before a fire was felt in the pit of her stomach, her legs quaking just a bit from the intensity of the orgasm that was building and ready to let loose at any moment. “Cum for me, baby girl,” he mumbled into one of his grunts, still nearly slamming into her. Even with as hard as the thrusts became, it was apparent that there was nothing but loving, tenderness here between them and they both knew it.

Delilah gasped, moaning out louder than she had previously while Sam tightened his grip on her hips and felt himself twitch within her while her walls contracted and clenched him. As the two of them reached their peak at the same time, Sam leaned down again, kissing her passionately, his fluids spilling into the condom and hers around his length, of course. His chest lifted and fell rapidly, as did hers, signifying the intensity that their session had.

It was definite that Sam Winchester was no longer just a crush or a fictional romance within her head. He felt something strong for Delilah and lucky enough for her, blabbing to Dean was the perfect thing to do. Feelings were exposed and thus something great came from it. She would most definitely note for later that telling Dean personal things was actually a good thing.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request on my tumblr. I had a lot of fun writing this because I, myself, and I full figured woman and it's nice to see stories like this. Even if it's a small thing! I hope you all liked this. :)


End file.
